1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicular entertainment, and in particular to an electronic device support for vehicles.
2. Related Art
Airplane tray tables have been largely unchanged for decades. In general, such tray tables move between a stowed upright position and a service position where a tray table is generally horizontal so that items may be supported by the tray table. In the service position, the tray table may be used to support food, drink, and other items for a passenger. Though positioned directly in reach of a passenger, traditional tray tables are limited to such functionality.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.